The End Of The Doctor
by Writteroftime
Summary: The final years of the Doctors life and he decides to retire from his action packed life. But can a man like the Doctor truly retire.
1. Chapter 1

My journey through this universe is long and known to many. What people don't know though is the burden of being the Doctor puts on a man; I am the only one who does. I know the name Doctor means many things to many people, to some it means healer and wise man, but to others it means mighty warrior and I know that is what many people see me as and they may not be wrong. Through all of this they see a man who walks away free and clean. Those people re wrong, you never forget one line of what happens to you, you never forget every single person who dies in in your name, every single friend and companion who has ever been lost. I have lived through all that and so much more.

A Time Lord has 13 lives, granting them to ring themselves back to life at the point of death. By the time I had reached my 13th regeneration I had already seen more than most Time Lords will ever see and by that time I was more than ready to die on Trenzalore. But my fate ad my future was changed by my companion at that time, my imposable girl Clara Oswald She knew what was coming and she got the Time Lords who were stuck in a parallel pocket universe in a crack in time to give me a brand new regeneration cycle. 13 more lives. At first I was happy with this I got to continue my travels through the universe. But now after another 13 regenerations and a total of 5000 years of travels, I ask myself did Clara do the right thing saving me.

I continued through my regeneration cycle continuing my long and dangerous fighting monsters and gaining and losing companions and on my 25th body that's when everything changed. I discovered a danger through the universe and I was caught in a war that was much worse than the time war could ever be. A war between the Daleks of Skaro and the Cybermen of Mondas. They were fighting at the heart of the Medusa Cascade causing destruction and terror through the universe. I knew I had to end it. I planned to blow up the Dalek mothership the explosion would have been enough to destroy the Daleks and the Cybermen. Unfortunately it was a trap set by both sides, an alliance instead of a war. The Dalek ship was actually a ship filled with explosions and by destroying it, it would destroy the universe. I realised too late what was happening and I tried to stop the cataclysm but I only partly succeeded. I saved half of the universe but a great number of planets and people turned to dust because of me. As for myself I was nearly destroyed, clinging to life I just made it to my regeneration. As the familiar golden light faded I had become a crippled slow old man. To me this was the universes punishment for my crime. As soon as the regeneration was complete I knew my time was over, this my 26th and last body, but I would not let anyone else die because of me. I have now retired from travelling. I plan to put myself on a bare piece of planet where no one can find me. This is the story of the end of the Doctor and this is how it begins.

**Authors Note: **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Not all parts will be from the Doctors POV. I hope you all enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor walks at a slow pace along the barren landscape, the sun beating down on him. He couldn't walk very fast even if he wanted to. His leg had been damaged during the faulty regeneration so he was relying on a cane he had found in the TARDIS. Eventually after what felt like an eternity he found what he was looking for. He found a hollowed out cave big enough to fit in. He quickly scans it to make sure there were no wild animals inside. Once the scan comes back clear he walks inside. The cave was a decent sized room which the Doctor was happy with but he heard a gushing noise, he frowns and walks further into the cave where he discovers a full running waterfall. He smiles to himself.

"Hmm looks like this place might actually has some above average hygiene" he says in a low husky voice. He walks back into the main cave and looks around.

"Hmm needs a few home improvements I think"

A few hours later once he was satisfied with his new make shift home he decides to walk around. His scans from the TARDIS had shown him that there was a small village nearby. After an hour of walking he finds the village, it was a small Medieval looking village with the wooden huts all pressed close together. It looked pretty empty apart from a few kids playing in the street. As the Doctor slowly approaches with his hood drawn up the oldest kid looks over and calls out.

"Hey who are you we've never seen you around here before" The child asks in a curious type of voice.

"Mind your own business boy. Get back to planning kick the rat or chase the can or whatever you're playing." He replies in a harsh stern voice to show he wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Whatever you say Granddad, what are you going to do hobble after us" The kids laugh and run off back into the various huts.

"18th century hygiene and 21st century hygiene what a great mix this colony has" He says in a bored voice rolling his eyes as he continues to walk.

He walks along for a few minutes when there's a shout and a group of people run out pointing old fashioned guns, swords and bows and arrows at him. One man who is obviously the leader shouts out.

"Drop your weapons" He speaks in a tone to try and sound brave and impressive but was obviously scared.

"You're under the assumption that 1: I'm carrying any weapons, 2: that I'm any way remotely afraid of you which I'm not so your whole little tough man act hasn't worked so either drop your weapons and tell me what you lot are wetting your pants over or try and shoot me and likely miss and have me get cross at you" The Doctor speaks in a much more stern and had a lot more authority in his voice than the leader.

Slowly the men lower their weapons and the leader speaks.

"Apologies sir but we had to make sure you were safe. Any strangers here are a suspect."

The Doctor raises his eyebrows and speaks in a low voice.

"Suspect of what?" He asks, his natural curiosity getting the better of him.

"The murders sir. 12 people in this camp have been murdered and ripped apart in the last week." The fear in the man's voice was obvious now.

"Show me the body of the most recent victim right now." The Doctor commands. It looks like the time lords retirement Is going be as active as his entire working life.

The Doctor and the group of men were in the village morgue which was basically a normal hut with a load of ice in it. The Doctor had spent the last 5 minutes examining the body of a young man. He'd sonicked it, poked it, kicked it and hit it with his cane a few times and then sat down complaining he'd hurt his foot kicking it. He had then mumbled to himself for a while before standing and speaking out.

"Well it's obvious what's done this isn't it, I mean the whole body has been leached off. All this man's vital functions have been taken. His heart, his kidneys, his brain all gone. If you cut him open he'd just be a skin suit." He looks round like this was very obvious.

The other men looked shocked and some like they wanted to throw up. The leader speaks out.

"Okay so we know how they die but we still don't know what killed them and what for." He says hesitantly looking round at the others for support.

"OH FOR HEAVEN SAKE can't you humans work out anything yourself why do I have to solve your mess, I'm the Doctor not Sherlock Holmes." He snarls out getting very frustrated at them.

The leader jumps a little then sighs and walks over hesitantly.

"Look Doctor we don't know what did this so could you please just tell us."

The Doctor sighs and grumbles muttering a few rude words before speaking in a loud voice.

"What did this is a quantamrepose, basically it's a parasite warrior. So it chooses a small town with a combined IQ of around 25, that's you lot by the way. Then it kills a number of different people of different age, class and gender and dissects it looking for its strengths and weaknesses then it absorbs it all. You're strengths are its strengths and your weaknesses. Then it attacks you and kills you with all this. You can't beat it because all you're strengths belong to it and you can't use your weaknesses because no one ever acknowledges their weakness until it's too late and the number it kills is always 12 so it looks like it's coming for you tomorrow and will kill all of you in 10 minutes."

The other men look in shock as The Doctor speaks. Eventually one man speaks.

"We need to get out then run away before it kills everyone." The oters all nod in agreement. The Doctor shakes his head.

"No we fight it and luckily for you lot I have a plan."

The next day everyone was waiting for the monster and the Doctor was standing at the front of the town as everyone was hiding. Eventually it appears. It was 8 foot tall an covered in black it's face completely masked. It walks into the town and to the Doctor.

"What is this are you ready for your fate" It speaks in a large booming voice.

"Yes hello I'm the Doctor good job with this little plan. I want to help you crush these little people and I offer myself as sacrifice a I'm sure you're aware I'm a Time Lord so I offer more knowledge and strength so take me." He said in a commanding voice.

The creature laughed a terrifying booming laugh.

"If that is what you want then I will take you Time Lord."

With that a blue light shone from the creatures chest and the light absorbed the man. Suddenly the creature gave a gasp and collapsed to its knees looking confused and terrified.

"What is happening explain what you have done"

Suddenly the Doctor stepped outside a building. There were 2 Doctors in the street. One was absorbed by the light, the second was standing there smirking at the creature.

"You should've scanned a bit closer shouldn't you."

The Doctor that was being absorbed came into closer light. In fact it wasn't The Doctor at all it was the dead body that he had examined earlier dressed in similar clothes.

"Now a basic puppet trick disguise it as me and throw a perception around it make it look like me and walk like me. A basic Time Lord trick and well I learnt how to carry my voice centuries ago. So now you have just absorbed a dead body which means you copy it exactly like it is. That body was dead so now you will die."

The creature gasped at the trick that had been played and lurched forward the life draining out of it. The Doctor walks closer to it with a grave look on his face and spoke in a low dark voice.

"I may be old and decrepit and broken down and weak but guess what I'm the Doctor and even at my lowest there's not a dam thing you can to stop me so I'll give you one message the only warning anyone will get this town is defended and I send you as proof." He snarled.

With that he gave the creature a final push with his cane and it fell back into the dirt dead and defeated. The town was saved and all the people cheered their new hero. The Doctor didn't acknowledge any of them he just slowly started limping back to his cave knowing that his retirement had just begun and he knew there was no other way he could retire.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few months The Doctor was at piece in his new home, helping the locals with small problems such as healing the villages pet goat and fending off local invaders. Small easy jobs he could handle with his eyes closed (he even did that once just to add more of an edge to the job) He had also helped the village grow planting trees and breeding new wildlife into the area. He had introduced the earth animal squirrels into the village having always been fond of the animal. The villagers also loved watching them run around and leaving out acorns for them which they now grew. This was the perfect retirement for the old Time Lord helping people and making lives better but without the constant risk of death and suffering. But being The Doctor that life couldn't last forever.

One day The Doctor was in his cave when a local boy runs in looking alarmed and distressed. He was out of breath and sweating as he'd sprinted the whole way there. As he catches his breath he splutters out.

"Doctor, Doctor" was all the boy was able to say as he was saw s out of breath.

The Doctor looks at him with his eyebrows raised as he stands up and picks up his walking stick.

"You ran all this way to say an old earth Doctor joke? You know those weren't even funny back then on that planet right?" He said in his usual brisk and curt voice. The boy looks at him confused for a second then shakes his head and talks ignoring The Doctors quip.

"No sir but there's something strange going on in the village there's this light that looks dangerous."

The Doctor groans a little as he straightens out his jacket.

"Can't you lot deal with anything on your own. Fine hang on I'm coming lead the way unless the scary sun casts too much light for you."

Together the 2 of them walked to the village where in the centre of the town as the boy had said there was a shining light right in the centre. But it wasn't a bright light. The light was dark blue and purple. A sight the Doctor knew well and knew exactly where it came from.

"Oh for pity sake can't those fools leave me alone. I'm a physical wreck I'm no use to them anymore." He yells out angrily more talking to himself than to anyone else.

"What is it Doctor? Do you know who is doing this?" The boy who accompanied him asked nervously. The Doctor looks at the boy and frowns.

"Yes of course I do. It's a dimension scoop. That light is the time vortez and only one race has the technology to do that. Well I'll be right back this won't take long."

With that he steps into the light and suddenly everything is upside down and he is spinning at 500 mph through time and space. He knows exactly what his destination is going to be. After a few minutes he lands with a jolt. He looks around at his surroundings. The sky is a bright orange as it normally is. In the backgrounds he can see the mountains and the wastelands. He is standing in the centre of the very familiar city. Of course he recognises the planet. Gallifrey. The Time Lords had obviously needed his help again.

Of course in typical Time Lord fashion his arrival wasn't exactly subtle. It seems half the planet had come to see him arrive. He was standing in the centre of a walkway that would take him into the citadel and there were barrios separating the people from him. It felt like a rock concert on earth. Slowly he started walking. He couldn't exactly rush himself in his condition. As he moves forward the watching Time Lords start clapping him as he walks. One by one they clap until there is a huge roar of applause. The Doctor ignores all this focusing just on getting inside and seeing what they want now.

He storms into the council chamber where the high council were sitting round a table. The president was sitting at the head of the table. He looks at each member of the council before roaring out.

"Well? No formalities just get on with what you want so I can tell you where to shove it"

The president looks at him. "Well okay if that's how you want to play it then we need your help finding someone."

The Doctor sighs and shakes his head at them.

"Find someone? Is that it? You've got the whole stupid planet to use and you want me to do it?"

The president simply nods and moves around the table to where he is.

"Yes we do because this person is someone only you can find as you know this person best in all the universe. Clara Oswald."

For the first time since he arrived his anger turned to shock this was the last he expected. Of course he knew who Clara Oswald was and since he had lost his memory of her he had pieced together who she was and most of their adventures, they were still nothing but stories to him. He couldn't even remember what she looked like or how she talked. How could he be expected to find her.

"She can return any time she likes she's got a TARDIS she'll be back when she's ready." He says simply and had had already started moving towards the door but the president stopped him.

"Doctor she needs to return immediately or her absence of death will cause severe damage to the universe and only you can find her.

The Doctor sighs and glares at him.

"Well it's a brilliant plan in theory but you're forgetting I don't even remember her. How can I track someone who 's appearance I can't even remember and I have no idea where she'd be.

The president nodded and looks between the other members of the council before speaking again.

"We know but we can remove the effects of the neural blocker and give you back your memories of her so you can find her and bring her back."

The Doctor frowns more. Of course he'd love to remember her again but he also knew what he' have to do if he accepted the mission.

"You expect me to find my friend and bring her to her death when I'm the one that allowed her to keep living in the first place?"

The president nods and speaks in a calm voice.

"You know what you did was wrong. She needs to be bought back and you have no choice."

The president raises his staff and a blue light shines over the Doctor and his head is suddenly filled with images.

A voice in a Dalek Asylum, a brown haired girl in the TARDIS. Hundreds of different adventures and battles in his mind fresher then they'd been in thousands of years. Different lines of dialogue he'd forgotten all about.

"It's smaller on the inside."

"I can't find the internet."

"Something awesome"

"we're all ghosts to you"

"Please don't change."

"There was one other man, but that'd never work out….He was impossible."

"We've got enough warriors, any old idiot can be a hero. Be a Doctor."

"If Danny Pink can do it so can I die right."

"Run you clever boy and remember me."

As all those lost memories flood back to him he isn't even aware of what his happening A tracking bracelet is pushed on his arm so the Time Lords could know where he is teleported back inside his TARDIS and as he slowly brings his mind back into focus he sets the controls of his TARDIS and gets ready to face his hardest job in all his life. Find Clara Oswald and bring her back to Gallifrey. Bring his best friend back to her death and force her to face the raven one more time.


End file.
